


down the rabbit hole

by sweetsindle



Category: Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: Angst/Hurt, Comfort No Hurt, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Enjoy!, Fluff, Gen, Most of these were requests from my followers on my Alice blog!!!!, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴀʟɪᴄᴇ ᴅʀᴀʙʙʟᴇ ᴄᴏʟʟᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ.
Relationships: Alice Liddell & Madness Returns Characters, Alice Liddell & Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. lizzie and alice: happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's only true love. Who needs a man to make them happy?

**“** _Oh my..._ what a **day** _this has been..."_

“Lizzie...? Are you alright?” five-year-old Alice Liddell asked, her beautiful, emerald-green eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky as she grasped his older sister’s dress. “You look sad! I can fix it, though!” she chirped, grasping the elder’s hands in her tiny ones pulling her forward.

Letting out a quiet, little sigh, Elizabeth looked down to her baby sister, and almost immediately, it was like the hardships and worries of the day had been washed away...all by the appearance of the **_true love_** of her life; her darling, little _sister._

Ever since Alice had come into her life, no one had been able to make her as happy or feel as safe as her tiny, sweet sister. 

Even with all the irritations, scares, and worries she had, Alice was always ready with open eyes and an eager heart to listen, although she barely understood any of it due to being so young.

It didn’t matter, though - _that_ didn’t matter. Alice was always there, even when other people couldn’t, or didn’t want to be.

_‘Oh, what a special friend I have in someone as lovely as my sister.’_

She felt the corners of her mouth go upward, as she stood up and took the younger girl’s hand. “How’s that, Alice?”

“Mhmm...” The child stood there for a second, squeezing her older sister’s hands gently as she thought before her eyes lit up in conclusion and excitement. “I dunno! But I,” she started, before practically dragging Lizzie to the nearby bay window. “ know I can figure it out!”

“Want to hear a secret?”

“You’d tell me a secret?”

“But of course! It’s a wonderful one, after all. Why would I want to keep it all to myself!” 

The little girl giggled and nodded, just as Lizzie sat down on the cushioned sill, and pulled Alice into her lap, and gave her a loving kiss on the top of her head. “What is it, Lizzie?”

Lizzie brushed a strand of her caramel-brown hair behind her ear and smiled warmly at the child in her lap. “You.”

“Huh?”

“No matter what, little Alice, you’ll always make me the happiest. Ever since you were born, you’ve brought me nothing but _happiness.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme for this drabble...I'd definitely say would be...platonic soulmates! Sort of based off of another one of my fics, but note quite - read here, if you'd like:
> 
> aster; my everything: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625089


	2. alice, march and dormie: reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gets a chance to talk to the Doormouse and March Hare after the events of the second game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ask-the-doormouse on Tumblr!

“What are you two up to, this fine evening?”

“What are ya doin’ er, Alli’?”

“Whaaaaaat, can’t I just….visit some old friends?” The emerald-green-eyed girl asked, stepping into the light, making herself known to the familiar old Hare and Mouse she had known since she was little. “Do i need an excuse other than I missed you?”

“Why would you miss us? Do you even….” The Doormouse started - only to immediately begin drooping once again as if he were about to fall right back into a deep sleep. 

“ - Remember what happened last time, I’m sure he be meanin’. Me, as well.” The March Hare explained to Alice, giving her a look as he took a sip of his little spot of tea, his metal mechanisms gently buzzing as he made each new movement.

“I mean…yes, but couldn’t we just move past that? I’m honestly, truthfully very sorry for what happened - I just want to make up. Maybe we can all become at the very least, acquaintances? I wouldn’t be mad if you didn’t want to…after all, once something’s lost you can’t ever really get it back again…”

Hare looked up from his teacup, gently cocking his head as he listened to the Liddell girl, seemingly drinking in her words.

Dormie, now a bit more awake, looked up to Alice and sat up a bit, softly shrugging his shoulders. “But…we were so…horrible to everyone….you, Hatter…everyone…” he yawned once again. “We weren’t being very good friends, no, not at all….”

“Agreed,” March nodded, meeting Alice’s gaze. “We really, really haven’t. And we don’t wanna hurt anyone ‘gan…”

“Well, tell you what. Even if you think you don’t deserve a second chance, how about I give you one anyway…? I know I may act…less than friendly sometimes, but I’ve been working on it…That, and I miss you both more than words could say… _Please….?”_

The two looked at her, and then at themselves, purely dumbfounded. 


	3. cheshire, alice and the duchess: unstable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows true madness, its Chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kid-mera on Tumblr!

“What do you  _ mean, _ Chess?”

“She’s positively  _ mad _ , Alice!”

“I...but isn’t everyone...? Here, especially!”

Cheshire Cat sighed, his thin, boney ears twitching in utter annoyance. He shook his head, and still grinning per usual, he turned to his Queen and gave her a look. “Oh, you know what I mean, Alice! Crazy. Insane. - Gah, any other word! Not your - our, mad, but more or so...just, evil!”

“What?”

“Alice, haven’t you  _ met _ the women? How she acts towards anyone, you, especially?!”

_ “She tried to  _ **_ eat _ ** _ me...” _

“Mhm-hm. That, and many other things. She’s not meant the ‘own’ or be near anything... _ EVER.” _

“Why?”

“Don’t you remember, Alice? When you were just a girl? The woman was my  _ owner.” _

“I...What, excuse me? Since when? I never saw you near her, only far away - the more and more I saw you away from her until you weren’t even in the same Land as her!”

“Why would I associate myself with such a gross...ruthless, postively-unsightly, beast of a woman? She eats pig snouts, for Heaven’s sake. When I was with her, she’d never leave me alone! Every second of every day she kept trying to feed me, and then force me out to catch poor creatures! - As in people! Like  _ Doormouse!” _

“I-”

“I wish I was kidding, but here I am.”

“I literally don’t know what to say about that...”

“You and me both, my dear. The last time I saw her she screamed at me, and threw a pig carcass at me that was still...alive...? Great times, I assure you. There’s nothing quite like her.”

“Oh, bloody  _ tell me about it!” _


	4. alice and the reader: aspiring actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader meets the eccentric Alice Liddell and learns of her aspirations in the theater business!

"Y/N, eh? What a most curious name..." The girl before you said, a soft, a rather adorable smile on her cracked, peach-pink lips. She gently rested her knuckled fists on her hips, giving you a look. "I like it. The name's Alice. Alice Liddell, to be exact. Have I seen you around here before? You seem new to the Theater..."

"That I am!" I said, laughing awkwardly, offering the girl, who I now knew was named Alice, an equally awkward smile. "I just got the job as a stagehand like what, a few days ago? Mister...uh...Gold, right? Gave me an interview, and now here I am!"

"That's great!" She said, twirling a strand of her wavy, mis-lengthed charcoal black hair around her ring finger. "Been working here several months myself - and guess what?"

"What?" I asked, utterly clueless about what she was going to tell me in the first place, but just listening to her voice and mannerisms - she was beyond excited. "It's good, I'm guessing?"

"Oh, you have no idea! It's better than good! It's amazing - just a couple weeks, Mister and Mrs. Gold approached me, and guess what!"

"What?" I asked once again, finding myself smiling as she did, suddenly feeling very excited for the seemingly-sweet, lovely young woman before me.

"I'm," she started, pointing a sharp finger to herself, a proud, bright smile on her lips. "going to be starring in my first role! Starting next production! Isn't that the best?!"

"Ah, so you're an aspiring actress?" I asked her grinning as she practically bounced on her heels from the sheer excitement of the fact. "I'm seriously so happy for you! How long have you been waiting for this?"

"Ever since I was little, I was! And now, even all that's happened to me, I'll still be an actress!"

"A famous one?"

"Am I?! Bloody hell,  _ yeah!"  _ She laughed, nodding as she stuffed her hands in her apron pockets. "That's the plan, anyway!"

"Can I be your manager?"

"Maybe...do you like cats?"

"Yeah - who doesn't?"

"Good - I have a cat back at home. If we ever have to travel, you have to deal with him - his name is Cheshire, and he's a little shit-"

_ "Alice!" _


	5. alice and fem!reader: trouble in wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and her girlfriend run into the terrible Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ramona-bertinelli on Tumblr!

_ “Argh! _ There it is AGAIN!” Alice screamed in completed, unadulterated fury, grasping her hobby horse tightly in her gripped fists. 

She sprinted towards the oozing, disgusting black Ruin, and swung the toy-turned weapon right through the thing, resulting in a messy, foul-smelling explosion. 

Looking up and letting out an irritated groan - there were more! “ARE YOU FUCKING  _ KIDDING _ ME?!” The young woman screamed in anger, tightening her grasp so much that her knuckles turned a pasty white. “WHAT WILL MAKE YOU ALL JUST BLOODY DIE ALREADY?!”

“Alice, please - calm down!” Y/N begged, rushing towards her love, wanting to aide her in her fight towards the monsters - wanting to calm her down, first. “We need to stay focused! You being overly-angry won’t help us!”

_ “Gah!”  _ Alice swung the weapon towards yet another oncoming monster, reducing it to nothing more than toxic puddle that resembled tar. “ _ WHATEVER! _ I’m sorry - this is just so -”

Y/N ran towards Alice, pulling her aside just as another one of the monsters tried lunging at her, thus saving her from a series of nasty burns. 

She pulled a crystallized bottle out of her apron pocket and looked at the label, nodding once she realized which potion it was. “Alice, I got a good potion a whipped up like what, a few mornings ago?” 

Tossing the bottle to her girlfriend, Alice took a second to glance at the label and chuckled - 

shaking her head before plucking the corkscrew out of its opening and tossing its contents at the remaining monsters, causing them all to all simultaneously melt into ooey, gooey, barf-inducing puddles.

“Could have given me that  _ sooner!” _


	6. alice and cheshire: masterfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is the master of bottle flips!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by thegreatmerald on Tumblr!

“Hey, watch this!”

“I…watch what…?”

Alice looked to Cheshire, a bright, mischievous smile on her peach-pink lips. She grasped the glossy, clear bottle in her milky white hands, and motioned to the Cat to come to her. “Just come, Puss! I can’t wait forever!”

Cheshire gave the girl an uncertain look (still grinning) and trailed after the girl, ending up next to the girl with his head cocked to the side in confusion, as he watched her move her grasp to the neck of the bottle. “What are you planning to do with that, dear?”

Staring at the Cat, she leaned over the edge of the balcony, and with a quick flick of her wrist, flipped the bottle over the side.

The Cat stared at her, dumbfounded, before looking over to the edge and…how?! 

_ It was right-side-up, completely unbroken.  _


	7. alice: dear diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice writes about her day in her beloved diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by liddellvxndirt on Tumblr!

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been quite interesting if I’m being honest. Curious, even! Gosh, I also still have the jitters!_

_Mr. and Mrs. Gold offered me the role of Belle in this season’s performance, and I still can’t possibly fathom why! I mean...I’ve never done any kind of theater...acting? Work before. I don’t know how I’ll be in front of an audience!_

_What adds to the terror is that I’m...well, me. Would people even want to see a show with me in it?? For Pete’s sake, I’m known as the city looney! I doubt this will go well for the Opera House, let alone me!_

_I don’t even LOOK LIKE ANY OF THE OTHER ACTRESSES! Any one of them would be better for this, than me. Their so gorgeous, and then there’s...me. My hair is choppy, I don't have makeup (don’t know how to use it, either), I’m awfully skinny, and I don’t...I just don’t...I can’t even start to compare to them!_

_What did they even see in me? Surely, this is because they pity such a sad soul...I’m sure._

_Do they want to embarrass themselves?_

_Maybe, they’re actually honest in what they told me..._

_Oh dear, I sure hope so. Rehearsal is in a few days, and I need to practice. I hope all goes well._

\- **Alice**


	8. alice and priss: standing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice stands up to Priss, after years of manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by wisteriawriter on Tumblr!

“Eh?! Whatev’a do ya mean, Alice?! We had a deal!”

“Not anymore...not at all. I’m so, so tired of constantly being hurt and taken advantage of,” Alice told the woman, sharply crossing her arms as she gave the woman a weak glare. “You hurt me for too long. I’m not going to stand for this any bloody longer!”

“Y’ can’t do this! I’ll be tellin’ e’veryone ‘bout your secrets! They’ll all know!” Priss hissed, glowering as she looked to the young woman in disgust.

“So what? What the hell are you going to tell them? Who’d ever believe you? An esteemed actress over a nasty, old woman like you? A drunkard? Oh please!” Alice snapped, rolling her eyes as she turned a heel.

“Priss....do me a favor. _Never_ talk to me again. Bumby didn’t have any control over me - and now that I realize what you’re doing, you don’t either!” 


	9. alice and non-bianary!reader: planned for escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice promises the Reader that she'll get them out of the asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by funkyspacewizard on Tumblr!

"How are you doing today...?"

  
"Better than before, I suppose...thank you for asking, Y/N. It really means a lot," Alice smiled at the person before her, giving them a gentle, loving nudge on the shoulder as they huddled together, enjoying the warmth they shared. "Have an appointment today with the Doctor?"

  
"No...and I'm thankful. It seems like almost every day I've had one." Y/N admitted, giving Alice a wary smile. "I'm so, so scared...but...atleast I'm not alone. You're always there for me, Al'..."

  
"As you would, for me." Alice grinned softly, taking their hand in hers and squeezing it tightly. "I...have to tell you something, though..."

"You sound sad..."

"I...In a couple of weeks, I'm going to leave."

  
"What...? Oh Al', I'm so happy for you! You've come so far!" Y/N gushed, obviously very happy for their friend - but at the same time, completely and utterly devastated.   
"I'm going to come back for you, Y/N."

  
Y/N's eyes widened, clearly shocked as they heard the words. Did Alice just say what they thought she said? "Oh Al', you don't have to. I'm not with it-"

"Y/N, please! Don't say that! You are, and I mean it. Once I'm steady, I'll come and get you out, and we'll be free together. I promise." Alice said with a smile, giving her friend a peck on the cheek. 


	10. toddler!alice: snowflakes outside her window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is enthralled by the snow outside her bedroom window.

Soft green eyes peered out the frosty window outside, seemingly only reachable by the bay window that blocked the little girl's way.

Sweet little Alice, only two years old, with lovely red hair, almost as red as the wild poppies that grew outside in the springtime and emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, giggled brightly watched the snowflakes from on high fall from outside her home.

She got up on two chubby toddler legs - and clumsily darted to the old bay window, surrounded by fluffy cushions that were carefully sewn with care. 

With two tiny hands, she grabbed ahold of the ledge and somehow found the strength within her to pull herself up - the determination flowing in her veins to get a closer look at the pretty sight, just outside the snow-bitten window. 

Watching a snowflake lazily breeze by, the toddler was practically enthralled by its beauty. 

What a lovely day it was.  _ She hoped her big sister would take her outside to play in the picturesque scene outside, despite what Mama and Papa would say about someone so little going out in such weather.  _


	11. lizzie: she can see right through you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie hates the toadies her Papa invites to afternoon tea. One in particular, though, she has a very bad feeling about.

Pretty pink lips, the exact shade of ravishing rose-red smiled just enough at her Papa's students - just enough to appear  _ 'civil,' _ and just threatening enough to practically scream  _ 'don't you even TRY.'  _

Lizzie Liddell, eldest daughter of Professor Arthur Liddell, dressed in head to toe in a lovely gown the color of cherry red wine, hated afternoons like these.

Fake smiles, fake laughter. Fake politeness, fake everything. 

Fake, fake, fake. 

They didn't care about anything Papa had to say. The men that smuggled an invitation to afternoon tea every Tuesday at six o'clock in their sunny garden only cared about one thing and one thing only. 

** Impressing her. **

And even then, they didn't care about that _ either _ . They just wanted a pretty trophy wife that held onto their arm, and had the loveliest of smiles, with eyes that twinkled like stars in the most breathtaking of night skies. 

If she had any advice to give her sweet little sister, only seven years old, it was that no matter what, never trust the men that followed Papa.

_ Especially  _ ** Angus Bumby. ** That man was never, ever to be trusted. 

She didn't know why. Besides his disgusting behavior that made her want to retch into the glossy white azalea bushes that surrounded their property, there was something worryingly off about him. 

_ Why did she feel like any second, there could be an irreversible tragedy?  _


	12. alice: they're gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since they died, Alice hasn't been the same - and she knows it.

Ever since they’ve been gone, so have I.

My emerald green eyes have lost their spark, my hair, it’s shine. It’s hard to take care of myself. I make sure to take plenty care of those around me, but seldom do I, of myself. I am but a ghost of my former self.

When I enter my apartment after a long day’s work at the Opera House, I immediately collapse into bed. I don’t eat. I don’t change. I don’t do anything. Sometimes I lay there and stare, others, I cry.

I’ve come so far, and this is what my days have been filled with. Papa, Mama, and Lizzy must be so, so disappointed in me.

_Instead of making something of myself, outside of work, I just sob._

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these drabbles are thanks to my lovely followers over on my Alice blog! - I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
